Mayer Edward
Mayer Edward is a playable character in Front Mission 3, specifically in Alisa storyline. She is a Australian femme-fatale working for the Oceania Cooperative Union's Central Intelligence Unit. Mayer's profile on the official game manual describes her as the following: A very cheerful woman who never gets depressed. Though she has a taste for drinking and gambling, she performs her duties with precision. The details of her current mission are unknown. Alisa's Plot Route The main protagonist meets Mayer Edward in a Shanghai lighthouse. She approached the main protagonist and Alisa in order to convince them to join forces and return to Japan due to the coup and events involving MIDAS and Lukav. After convincing the main protagonist to join forces with her, she would join the party and meet the other members back at the Shanghai naval base. In the conversation following where the issue of trust was brought up, Miho Shinjo would express her distrust in the Australian agent. In a slightly comical twist, Mayer would rebuke Miho by revealing her own affiliation she kept secret. With the "trust" issue out of the way, she the encounters another obstacle: Liu Hei Fong. The main protagonist insists that Liu must be part of the group in the effort to stop Lukav. However, Liu has been very distance since the betrayal, the revelation of his association with Bal Gorbovsky, and the events that followed involving Lukav and the Imaginary Numbers. When approached by the main protagonist and others, Liu would only accept that they are simply using each other. With things somewhat in order, Mayer then hired the help of the Wulong Mercenaries to escort the main protagonist and his group into Japan. In Japan, her next goal was to attempt and recruit the main protagonist's father, Isao Takemura, to officially fight the coup forces loyal to Chief of Staff Sasaki. She also got a notification from her handler (N.D. Cook) that if Isao's forces fail to be victorious, the O.C.U. Australian military would be forced to invade Japan. With the pressure on, she and the main protagonist's group continued to find Isao. However, upon meeting Colonel Takemura, Mayer was unable to convince him to act. Thankfully, Rudolf Kaiser of the Wulong Mercenaries did manage to talk Isao into acting and into hiring the Wulong in the process. She would then assist Isao and the main protagonist in their efforts to fight the coup forces of Sasaki. However, as the situation turned in their favor, several of the protagonists feared that Sasaki could become desperate enough to use the coup-held capital and the Prime Minister as shields. In a fit of frustration over the seemingly stalled progress, Liu declares he will have to go his own way and leaves. Seeing the main protagonist visibly concerned, Mayer follows Liu to the Fukushima bar. There, she reveals that she can see through Liu's act and confronts him about his dilemma. In the heart-felt conversation that follows, she would reveal her own personal reason for being in Japan involving her now deceased Japanese mother. Having Liu calmed and reasoned with through her efforts (which seemingly included a bit of flirting), Liu would return to the party, and the protagonists focus their attentions on defeating the coup forces and finally getting to stop Lukav. Gallery File:FM3 MeiaFace.jpg|Mayer Edward's portrait art for''Front Mission 3''. File:FM3 MeiaFaceSketch.gif|Mayer Edward's face sketch. (Front Mission 3) Category:Front Mission 3 charactersCategory:Characters